The invention relates to a method of communicating between a vehicle and a central unit, to a corresponding central unit, as well as to a corresponding vehicle.
Known vehicles have a display which also displays a clock time. This clock time can be adjusted by the user of the vehicle.
In this case, it is a disadvantage that such an adjustable clock time cannot be used as a trustworthy and therefore reliable time base. It is, for example, not guaranteed that a time-limited functionality, which is provided or cleared in the vehicle and which is coupled to such a clock time, could not be extended by the user for an arbitrary time period by adjusting the clock time.
The functionality may, for example, consist of applications or functions of the vehicle or in the vehicle which are provided to the user, for example, free-of-charge for a certain time period. After the expiration of this time period, the user has the option of extending the usability of the functionality, for example, by purchasing the functionality or by purchasing a time-of-use. After the expiration of this time period, the user can also decide to no longer use the functionality.
It is an object of the present invention to avoid the above-mentioned disadvantages and, in particular, to create a solution which reliably permits a time-limited use of a functionality by the user of a vehicle.
This and other objects are achieved according to the invention by providing a method of communicating between a vehicle and a central unit. Based on a time base, the central unit transmits a message to the vehicle. Based on the message, a functionality is activated or deactivated in the vehicle.
The central unit may, for example, be a backend of a vehicle manufacturer or service provider. The backend comprises, for example, at least one computer or at least one computer network, which can communicate at least temporarily with the vehicle by way of a mobile communication interface (such as a mobile radio network, a WLAN, etc.). The backend may further have a connection to the internet.
The time base preferably is a (trustworthy) time unit, which provides a clock time and/or a date. The time base may preferably be arranged in the vehicle manufacturer's or service provider's domain.
The message can be created and transmitted based on the time base. In particular, the message can be generated and transmitted to the vehicle in the presence of a predefined time condition. The message can be generated and transmitted to the vehicle, for example, after an expiration of a time period.
Based on the message, at least one functionality in the vehicle can be activated or deactivated. Based on a time expiration determined by the time base, particularly a previously activated functionality can be deactivated by way of the correspondingly transmitted message.
It is a further development of the invention that the message is transmitted from the central unit to the vehicle in an encrypted and/or signed manner. The encrypting and/or signing can take place, for example, by using an identification of the vehicle.
It is a further development of the invention that the message is checked in the vehicle and, when the check is successful, the functionality is activated or deactivated based on the message. For example, the message can be decrypted, authenticated and/or verified by the vehicle.
In particular, it is another further development of the invention that the central unit and the vehicle are mutually connected, at least temporarily, by way of a wireless communication interface. The wireless communication interface may be a mobile radio interface, a WLAN interface, a Bluetooth interface or another wireless communication interface.
It is also a further development of the invention that the functionality comprises a functionality stored in the vehicle and/or a functionality that was loaded (or is possibly still being loaded) by the central unit or another communication unit.
It is also a further development that the time base provides a clock time and/or a date, the message including the clock time and/or the date.
Within the scope of an additional further development, the message includes a command for the activation or deactivation of the functionality. Optionally, the message may include the command as well as a time information, for example, the date and/or the clock time.
A still further development consists of the fact that, when the functionality is activated, a first time information is stored and, when a predefined time duration is reached and/or exceeded, the functionality is deactivated starting from the first time information. For example, when the predefined time period (such as a trial period) is reached or exceeded, the central unit can deactivate the functionality by use of the message described here.
In an embodiment, when the predefined time duration is reached and/or exceeded, a message for deactivating the functionality is transmitted from the central unit to the vehicle.
In an alternative embodiment, when the predefined duration is reached and/or exceeded, the vehicle deactivates the functionality starting from the first time information. Thus, the vehicle can determine, for example, by use of a processing unit (such as a head unit), whether the time information from the central unit indicates that the functionality should be deactivated and, if required, transmit the functionality based on the time information provided by the central unit.
Another embodiment consists of the fact that: (i) the vehicle requests a time information; and (ii) the central unit determines the time information based on the time base and transmits it to the vehicle. The vehicle can therefore regularly and/or irregularly, for example, at predefined points in time, request the time information.
It is a further development that the vehicle transmits a confirmation message concerning the activation or the deactivation of the functionality to the central unit.
As described herein, a “functionality” may include:                a service,        an application,        a program,        an updating function,        data.        
Thus, data can be cleared by means of the functionality (for example, expanded navigation data). The functionality may also consist of services, programs, applications or upgrade functions. Multimedia services, for example, can be cleared in this manner. It is also contemplated that hardware and/or software functions of the vehicle (for example, digital audio broadcast, TV reception, auxiliary heating) are cleared in this manner. Parameters of the vehicle can also be cleared or changed (for example, sporty characteristic engine curve, direct steering, etc.).
The functionality may basically be fee-based. It is also contemplated that the use of the functionality may be free-of-charge or fee-based for a predefined time period. It is particularly an option that the user purchases the functionality and can then use it permanently or for a predefined time period. Before the purchase, a trial period for a free-of-charge use of the functionality may be offered. After the expiration of the trial period, the functionality may be automatically deactivated.
The above-mentioned object is also achieved by providing a central unit for communicating with a vehicle and including a processing unit that is set up such that, based on a time base, a message can be transmitted from the central unit to the vehicle, so that, based on the message in the vehicle, a functionality can be activated or deactivated.
The above-mentioned object is also achieved by providing a vehicle having a processing unit that is set up such that a message can be received by a central unit based on a time base, and based on the message, a functionality can be activated or deactivated.